endofanempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kail Vasiliu
|status = Alive|also_known_as = * Kail * The Red Prince/King|title/s = * Crown Prince of Agoris * 99th King of the Red Army * High Commander of Agoris * King of Agoris| |ethnicity=Agorian|residence = * Kingdom of Agoris ** Royal Palace of Agoris, Aarkolt ** Antosalv Central Palace, Antosalv|allegiance = * Kingdom of Agoris ** Agoris Royal Family ** Red Army * Kingdom of Vlacluin ** Vlacluin Royal Family |known_relative/s = * Arthran† * Launcelot Vasliu† * Audrina Vasliu * Karina Vasiliu * Ianah Amillion * Alphone Vasiliu * Adelina Vasliu |gender = Male|hair_color = Blond|eye_color = Dark blue|height = 6'0" (183 cm)}} King Lucas Kail Vasiliu of Agoris, informally known as Kail, is the son of King Launcelot and Queen Audrina Vasiliu of the Kingdom of Agoris, and the older brother of Princess Karina Vasiliu. As the eldest and only son, he is also known as the "Crown Prince of Agoris" until the sudden death of his father, making him ascend as "King and High Commander of Agoris". Considered to be one of the greatest users of magic, Kail is a prodigy and accelerated student of the Academy of Magic and Mystic Arts, graduating as the youngest among all, and later becomes one of its top and youngest professors. Upon being elected as the King of the Red Army of the 99th Favoured Fourteen, he is considered to be cold and ruthless, an idealist who wishes for the Blue Army to merge with them. At the start of the series, he was saved by Ianah Amillion from an apparent assassination. It is later revealed that he is the human incarnation of the Agorian God of Water and Air, Arthran, who've died during the war of the ancient gods. Arthran is the lover of Claianah, the Vlascluinian Goddess of Fire and Earth, who so happens to be the former life of Ianah. Biography Early Life Kail was born on 11 January 1874 New Era at the Royal Palace of Agoris in Aarkolt, Kingdom of Agoris to King Launcelot Vasiliu and Queen Audrina Vasiliu of Agoris as Lucas Kail Vasiliu, Crown Prince of Agoris. As expected of being a male, he exhibited drastic magnitude of magic, excelling much farther for boys around his age. He was loved dearly by his parents; he was closed to the two of them, but his relationship with his mother was seen to be a little strained. When he was five years old, his younger sister, Princess Karina Vasiliu of Agoris, was born. Starting at a young age to have full mastery of his magic, Kail's power became easily controlled by him at the young age of six. When he turned eleven, his engagement to Princess Ianah Amillion of Vlacluin was finalized, and the two of them first met during Ianah's sixth birthday celebration. The next time that they met was when Ianah was labeled as the "Vlacluin Goddess" a year later; and though they exchanged letters later on, the next time they met was at the start of the series. For his twelfth birthday, he was handed the ownership of the Antoslav Central Palace and headed his own household there. It was during this time that he befriended Alphonse Lakruss and majority of the soon-to-be members of the Red Army's 99th Age ranks. Most of them are older than him by a year up to five years. The following year, he received a summon to be a student of the Academy of Magic and Mystic Arts, considered to be the youngest student ever for most students start at fifteen and as old as twenty-one. He had been a quiet and studious student, and along with majority of his friends back home, he easily get through his studies. When he was seventeen, on his fourth-year in the Academy, just before he finished his studies ahead compared to the others which studies normally took seven to eight years, an accident happened that caused Kail to use too much of his magical powers that ended up for him to collapse. When asked about what he had done, he said that he don't want Alphonse to die. The incident was not revealed, but Kail was informed that Alphonse faced a defense council in the Academy and in Agoris where he was banished from the kingdom per the orders of his mother since his father at that time was at the annual Budarkka meeting. It was said to have caused the strain between his and his mother's relationship, and for him to keep people at a distance. According to Cristal Stitwen, since that time, Kail had more incidents of collapsing due to using too much of his powers. After the incident, just a few weeks later, Kail graduated with top grades and as the youngest alumni of the Academy. Afterwards, he returned to Antosalv and entered the military barracks until being fully pledged as a knight after six years of training. Upon completing his training, he decided to returned to the Academy as a professor. It was during his first day that he was saved by Ianah after an assassination attempt, and their first meeting again after so many years. Physical Description Kail was described as a handsome young man with blond hair that almost turned to silver once streaked by sunlight and almost brass once in the darkness. He has an unruly and untamed thick and wavy hair that tapers his nape with few strands of his hair falling over his eyes. Personality Skills & Abilities Relationships Trivia * Kail is afraid of needles, particularly of injections and syringes. An irony for someone who didn't even bother when he injures his self.